<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New Couch by ArcherUmi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765662">New Couch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcherUmi/pseuds/ArcherUmi'>ArcherUmi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>THE iDOLM@STER</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/F, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Scissoring, Singing, Tribadism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:08:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcherUmi/pseuds/ArcherUmi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka wants to go further in her relationship with Chihaya.</p><p>Prompt: Tribadism/Scissoring</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amami Haruka/Kisaragi Chihaya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>New Couch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm trying Kinktober (using <a href="https://twitter.com/tim3hopp3r/status/1305986595904827392">these prompts</a> by timehopper) for the first time mainly because it seemed like a fun excuse to try writing fandoms and kinks I haven't written much, in a while, or ever. Idolmaster is something I've only written once as well as being a fandom with a serious lack of fics for how good a series it is (sadly it never really took off in the west) and there's no just plain HaruChiha smut, plus I realized I haven't written scissoring in ages and I think I've gotten a fair bit better at writing since the last time I did. So some HaruChiha scissoring seemed like a good way to start off.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Haruka plopped down on the couch, stretching her arms and letting out a yawn. She fumbled with the TV remote, somehow momentarily forgetting where the buttons went before pressing the power button and watching the screen come to life, clicking idly through a few channels before settling on a variety show she kind of liked. "...Aaah, I'm beat."</p><p>Chihaya's apartment was about as bare as it had been the first time she'd stayed over, when she'd been so engrossed in her vocal training that she'd forgotten the time and missed her train home, with moving boxes scattered around the floor unopened and scarce furnishings. The new couch was about the only thing that had been added, and that was only there on her account; she stayed over often enough when work or practice ran late that Chihaya had decided to buy it to sleep on when she was over.</p><p>She would have been perfectly happy sleeping with Chihaya, but Chihaya was always more hesitant about furthering their relationship than she was and had refused. Making out or fingering in bed was apparently fine, just not sleeping. Still, Haruka didn't want to push her if it really made her uncomfortable, so she didn't. She'd at least managed to convince Chihaya to keep the bed herself instead of sleeping on the couch when she stayed the night, though – she would have felt bad imposing on her like that.</p><p>The water stopped running, followed a few moments later by Chihaya stepping out of the bathroom.</p><p>"Haruka, I'm done with the bath."</p><p>She glanced over her shoulder, pausing. "...Oh, yeah."</p><p>Chihaya blushed, holding the bathtowel that had been draped over her shoulders – the only thing she'd been wearing when she walked into the living room – in front of herself and pressing her legs together. "Ah, sorry... I'm still used to living alone."</p><p>Somewhat reluctantly, Haruka averted her eyes. "No, it's fine, Chihaya-chan". She stood up as Chihaya walked over to her bedroom door, unable to help taking a quick glance at her back as she did.</p><p>"...Guess I'll take a bath too."<br/>
______________________________</p><p>Chihaya closed the door and sat down, half-paying attention to the variety show Haruka had been watching and getting a bit lost in her thoughts. No matter if Haruka had seen her topless before, it had still been an embarrassing mistake to make. She'd really adjusted to living alone and never really having company over.</p><p>The musical guest – on tonight's episode it happened to be a performer she'd always looked up to – drew her attention back to the TV, and she soon found herself humming along with them.</p><p>"I'm out, Chihaya-chan."</p><p>"Mhm, Haruka. Do you want to do anything for dinn--...". Chihaya trailed off as she turned to look at her. "--Haruka?".</p><p>For whatever reason, she'd decided to come out of the bathroom without getting dressed either, holding a towel in front of her body.</p><p>"Weeell... I just sorta thought I would since you, y'know... Ahaha....".</p><p>"...I already got dressed though", Chihaya said, looking away from her again. "...Please put some clothes on, Haruka."</p><p>Chihaya heard Haruka dropping the towel on the floor before opening her bag to retrieve her change of clothes, finding herself tempted to peek at her as she got dressed but declining to. She did, however, glance over as Haruka flopped down on the couch next to her, evidently having decided just underwear would be fine for lounging around in. Now she almost had to wonder if it was on purpose.</p><p>They watched quietly – or, quietly besides Haruka's energetic laughter at the comedian's jokes – for a while before Haruka spoke up.</p><p>"Hey, Chihaya-chan?".</p><p>"Hm? What is it?".</p><p>"Oh, I was just wondering--", she started. "--Do you want to try something besides fingering sometime?". She turned her eyes away, her face suddenly feeling hot.</p><p>"...What brought this on, Haruka?".</p><p>"Well... Seeing you earlier for one. Are you not in the mood for it?".</p><p>"...Maybe a little now", Chihaya answered. "Um, well, what were you thinking?".</p><p>"Hmm...", she put her finger to her chin. "Maybe licking?".</p><p>"N-No, I don't think so."</p><p>"I'm fine with doing it for you even if you don't want to do it for me, Chihaya-chan."</p><p>She shook her head. "I wouldn't feel right... And I don't think I could do it right now, so...".</p><p>Haruka stopped to think again. "Well... How about scissoring then?".</p><p>"...What's that?".</p><p>Haruka giggled. "You can be so innocent sometimes, Chihaya-chan". She frowned slightly. "It's, umm--", Haruka seemed a bit embarrassed to say it. "--Rubbing pussies together."</p><p>Whether it had been intentional or not, Haruka's teasing had already gotten her turned on, and now she'd given her something like that to think about. She pictured it in her mind, feeling her face get hot again as she imagined it.</p><p>"So, Chihaya-chan...?".</p><p>"Mm, sure, let's try it", she answered, standing up and reaching for the TV remote, seeing Haruka reach behind her back and undo her bra out of the corner of her eye and drop it on the floor. Chihaya paused, stealing a glance at her now bared breasts. Shamefully, she still hadn't quite gotten over her envy at how perfectly sized Haruka's were. Ku...</p><p>"The couch is fine, right?", Haruka asked.</p><p>"...Ah, sure, I guess". She dropped the remote, pulling off her shirt and then undoing her jeans, letting them fall around her ankles. Haruka stood up herself, pulled off her panties, and draped her arms over Chihaya's shoulders, leaning in close for a kiss.</p><p>Haruka's tongue slipped into her mouth, and Chihaya snuck a hand between their bodies to fondle one of her breasts as they shared their kiss, feeling Haruka's creep into her panties and a finger running up her slit. She broke away, tugging at the hem of Chihaya's panties and letting them too fall to the floor with her jeans.</p><p>"You're wet, Chihaya-chan."</p><p>Chihaya reached down and touched her, feeling how wet she'd already become as well. "...What should I do next, Haruka?".</p><p>"Hmm... Lay down on the couch and spread your legs."</p><p>Nodding and mouthing an 'mhm', she followed Haruka's instructions, it crossing her mind that she'd never been in as a revealing position as this with her, even when they'd had sex before. Haruka knelt across from her, straddling her, entwining one leg under hers, and promptly planting her foot on her face.</p><p>"...Umm, sorry, Chihaya-chan."</p><p>She laughed as Haruka moved her foot and braced it against the arm of the couch instead. If anything, it had taken some of the edge off her embarrassment. Haruka really never changed. "No, it's fine."</p><p>Haruka giggled a little herself. "That's good... Ok, maybe put your leg over my shoulder?". Nodding, again, Chihaya – without kicking Haruka in the face – lifted her leg, laying it on her shoulder and feeling Haruka hook her arm around it for leverage. She inched forward a bit, pulling the two of them together until finally they touched. She could faintly feel the warmth of Haruka's lap, and let out a sigh as she rolled her hips, Haruka's pussy, slick and warm, brushing against her clit.</p><p>She hadn't really been sure what to expect beyond the fact that the idea had excited her, but – no matter that it was a bit of an awkward position – this was good. And it felt somehow closer and more intimate than when Haruka fingered her.</p><p>"...This was a good idea, Haruka."</p><p>"You like it?", she asked back, grinning at her before she rolled her hips again and started slowly humping her lap, soft, wet noises emanating as her lips smacked and slipped against Chihaya's, mingling each other's slickness.</p><p>"Mm... Yeah", Chihaya answered. Haruka continued with her steady movements, still occasionally glancing back at the TV though her laughter had been replaced by soft panting and scattered moans. Quickly both the pace and the lack of Haruka's full attention wore out their welcome for Chihaya, and she started pushing her hips against Haruka's thrusts, nudging her to speed up and hump her more vigorously. "...Haruka?".</p><p>"Mm, Chihaya-chan?".</p><p>She glanced off to the side, averting her eyes from Haruka's. The bashfulness about what she wanted wasn't exactly inauthentic – though she'd gotten less shy about sex over time – but she'd be lying if she said she hadn't noticed how it could spur Haruka's lust and that she never played it up for her. "Please... Do it properly, ok?".</p><p>Haruka grinned, laying her hand on Chihaya's hip. "I didn't want to go too fast if you weren't comfortable."</p><p>"...I'm plenty comfortable, Haruka."</p><p>Chihaya moaned as Haruka bucked her hips, smiling back at her. She sped up, and Chihaya met her pace, grinding her hips into Haruka's. She couldn't help but watch how Haruka's breasts bounced in time with her hips – if she had one complaint about this position it was that she couldn't play with them the way she usually liked to.</p><p>"Ah! Mm, Chihaya-chan, look! It's your song!".</p><p>"...Huh?". She glanced over at the TV, the experience of seeing and hearing herself in the commercial with Haruka still eagerly grinding in her lap, starting to feel close to climax, striking her as slightly surreal.</p><p>"Hey, let's... Haah...! Sing it!".</p><p>"Eh?! A song like... Mm, this?". It wasn't like the meaning of the song was very unclear; it felt ironic at best for them to be singing it together as a couple.</p><p>"...It’s the first time I felt such a... Aah! ...Painful feeling--", Haruka began, her voice a bit shaky and her rhythm breaking as she tried to sing and keep rocking her hips at the same time. "--It’s nothing like a movie, a drama, nor anything... Mm...! beautiful."</p><p>Chihaya giggled, still pushing her hips into Haruka's lap with each of her unsteady thrusts and feeling her slap against her. "Oh, fine... Mm...!", she took a deep breath. "...In truth, the stupid me cried-- Haah!--", she let out a moan, unable to keep her voice steady as the pressure built no matter how hard she tried, "--over spilled milk... If time were to be restored... Aah! Will it...! Become a bit...!--".</p><p>Haruka leaned back and Chihaya closed her eyes, one more roll of her hips pressing Haruka's pussy against hers sending her over the edge. "--Beeetter...!?". Haruka kept singing, although with her mind preoccupied by her own pleasure washing over her it sounded more faint it truly was, her frantic movements not letting up either until she came herself, gasping and trailing off after only getting through the first word of chorus.</p><p>"...Aah, now I'm really beat", Haruka finally said, after they'd spent a few moments just lying there, legs still tangled together. "Wanna just get something delivered for dinner, Chihaya-chan? I don't really feel like cooking."</p><p>"...Mm, that's fine", Chihaya replied, sitting up and making a mental note to make sure she put the cushion covers in the wash before bed. In that case...</p><p>"...Hey, Haruka. Do you want to sleep with me tonight?".</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hoped to have this finished yesterday to get a head start since I don't know if I'll be able to keep up my energy to write 15~20 fics (I don't think I would have any hope of trying to do every day) even of this length and I ended up spending all day today finishing it, so I'm already behind where I wanted to be and rushing to do the title, summary, and notes. Ah well.</p><p>I wasn't sure how this coming, but when I finally got to writing the smutty part I started feeling a bit better about it. Writing Haruka being Haruka and accidentally putting her foot in Chihaya's face also got me more in to it. I'm not sure how I feel about the singing at the end but I couldn't resist. For reference for those who don't have an encylopedic knowledge of Idolmaster songs (...I don't either), they're singing <i>Omoide o Arigatou</i>. Also, I ended up writing Chihaya as more of a bottom than I intended to at first, lol.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>